


Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect, Please Don't Let Them Look Through The Curtains

by LahraTeigh



Series: Craig Tucker...I mean...Marsh [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Night Stands, Other, Protective Stan Marsh, Short Craig, Stan And Craig Are Brothers, Swearing, Tall Stan, kicked out of home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Stan and Craig find out they’re brothers. And that the Tucker’s and the Marsh’s hid it from them for sixteen years!
Relationships: Laura Tucker/Randy Marsh, Laura Tucker/Thomas Tucker, Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh, Stan Marsh & Craig Tucker
Series: Craig Tucker...I mean...Marsh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect, Please Don't Let Them Look Through The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always made joke about Craig not being Thomas’ kid...and it would be funny if Randy was his dad...and well, this came to be unexpectedly...I haven’t really been active in the fandom for quite a few years. Ahh well.

“Brothers?!” Stan and Craig yelled, looking to Randy and Laura in shock. 

Laura nodded sadly and Randy avoided eye contact.

“It was a one night stand...we didn’t think...”

Craig bit his lip, nervously rubbing one of his hands up and down his arm.  
“No wonder he didn’t care...”He mumbled. 

Laura smiled sadly with tears in her eyes.  
“He tried.” 

Craig scoffed.  
“No, he didn’t. All he ever did was hit me and complain about the colour of my hair...I understand why now.”

Stan looked to his friend, his brother.  
“It’s alright, Dude.” He said, putting a comforting hand over top of Craig’s.

“And, well. There’s a reason we are telling you boys.” Laura said softly.

The two teenagers looked to her.  
“Thomas is refusing to raise you anymore, he wants us to move to Denver. Randy and Sharon have agreed for you to live here with them.” She said. 

Craig paled.  
“I-I’m getting kicked out?” 

“Mum knows?!” Stan panicked. 

Randy sighed.  
“It’s alright, Craig. You are welcome to stay here. And yes, Stan, your Mum has known since I found out when Laura was pregnant.” 

“She’s known this whole time? For the past sixteen years and neither of you said anything?!” He yelled, causing Craig to flinch. 

Laura turned to her son, tuning out Stan’s and Randy’s argument.  
“I’ve brought most of your things with me. Thomas thinks it’ll be best if you don’t come around to the house anymore.” 

Craig looked to his mum with tears in his eyes.  
“What about Tricia? Does she know?” He asked.

Laura shook her head.  
“We’re not going to tell her until she’s older. We’re going to tell her you’ve gone to boarding school.”

Stan scoffed.  
“Boarding school? What bullshit. How could you fuckers do this to him!” He growled. 

Craig grabbed his Brother’s arm before he could stand up.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it.” He mumbled. 

Stan tried to calm himself down, he seemed more angry about the situation than Craig. 

“You said you brought Craig’s stuff? I’ll help you bring it inside.” Randy said, standing up from his seat.  
Laura followed. 

Stan huffed, rubbing his hands over his face in anger.

“I’m sorry.” Craig whispered.

Stan looked to the other dark haired teen.  
“What for?”

Craig looked away from him.  
“I’ve screwed up your life. Your Mum doesn’t need a reminder of her unfaithful husband every time she looks at me.” He dug his nails into his arm.

Stan sighed, calming down.  
“Don’t do that, Dude.” He said, uncurling Craig’s fingers from his arm. 

Craig bit his lip.

“Don’t do that either. C’mon, I suppose I should show you to your new room.” Stan said, standing up. 

Craig followed Stan upstairs, leading him to a closed door.  
Craig looked around. 

It was a guest bedroom so it wasn’t all that stylish, especially not to Craig’s taste. White and frills just wasn’t his thing. 

“My room is directly across the hall, Shelly’s room is next to yours, tho she’s away at collage and only comes home for one week every 4 months. Two weeks at Christmas.” Stan said.

The two adults came into the room.  
Laura looked around in disgust, giving her son a quick apologetic shrug. 

“Chuck those bedsheets in the hall. Stan will put them away.” Randy told Craig, pointing to the hideous quilt cover on the bed.

Craig nodded nervously.

Laura walked over to her son, kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into a hug.  
“I’m sorry, Craig. I love you.”

Craig hugged her back.

Stan stood at the door glaring at the blonde women.  
“Some ‘love’, huh.” He shook his head in disbelief. 

Laura ignored the taller teen.  
“I’ll come around before we leave for Denver to say goodbye.” She smiled sadly. 

Craig wiped his tears away and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll get a job. Tell me what I can do. Just don’t leave me.” 

Laura kissed his forehead.  
“Bye, Craig.” She said, walking out of the bedroom. 

Randy followed her out. 

Stan caught Craig before he collapsed to the floor, sitting him on the bed.

Stan kept a comforting hand on the smaller boy’s back. 

“They left me, Stan.” Craig said between sobs.

“Am I really that bad of a son?” He said, digging his nails into his scalp. 

Stan shook his head, pulling Craig’s hands from his hair.  
“You’re not, they’re just a bunch of assholes.” 

Craig chucked, wiping the tears off his cheek. He sniffled.

Stan pressed his forehead to Craig’s.  
“Can’t believe I actually have a brother.” He smiled.

They remained like that until they were interrupted.

“Hi, boys. How are you Craig?” Sharon interrupted, giving a sympathetic look to her son’s Brother.

Craig stood up, pulling away from Stan.  
“I’m fine, Mrs Marsh. Thank you for letting me stay here.” He mumbled to her.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.  
“Call me Sharon. And you’re welcome.” She pulled away.

“If it was up to me, we would have taken you in years ago after we found out what Thomas was doing to you...but Laura wouldn’t sign the documents.” She huffed angrily. 

Stan gave Craig a sympathetic look. 

Craig shrugged.  
“It’s fine.” 

Sharon wanted to reassure him, but didn’t want to cause him any discomfort or awkwardness, so she let it be.

She cleared her throat.  
“I got pizza for dinner. Come down when you’re both ready to eat.” She said, leaving the room.

Stan stood next to Craig.  
“We should go eat. I’ll help you unpack later.”

“I’m not hungry.” Craig mumbled.

Stan glared at him.  
“I don’t care if you’re hungry or not. You’re eating, and don’t you dare argue with me about it.” 

Craig rolled his eyes, only ever seeing this protective side of Stan when he was talking to Kyle and Kenny. 

Craig gestured to the door.  
“Lead the way.” He said.

Stan smiled, leading the way to the dining room, where Sharon and Randy both sat, not yet eating.

Sharon smiled at them.  
“Just in time, boys. Take a seat.”

Stan pulled out the seat next to him and told Craig to sit.

Craig looked around to the three, their conversations were nice. No one was yelling, or swearing, and Craig hadn’t even been flipped off. 

This felt nice.  
This felt comfortable. 

Craig smiled.


End file.
